Désolé ma chérie
by maledian
Summary: Hermione tente le tout pour le tout pour avoir Rogue. Mais sait elle combien cela va lui coûter? Pas si sûr...il manquait un début, le voilà
1. Chapter 1

Désolé, ma chérie

Rating:M

Disclaimer: tous sauf Cardamone et son fils appartiennent à J.K.R

Chapitre 1

Rogue avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Granger. Pendant les cours, elle lui lançait des œillades à tout bout de champ. Elle trouvait en plus toujours le moyen de se trouver en travers de son chemin. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était le fait qu'elle soit jeune. Toute jeune fille devait un jour fantasmer sur un de ses professeurs. Lui-même l'avait déjà fait. Mais là, l'attitude de la jeune fille était presque indécente.

Bizarrement, cela lui plaisait ce côté Lolita mais il n'allait pas gâcher toute la vie qu'il avait construite pour une histoire de fesse. Il était beaucoup trop raisonnable pour cela et trop fidèle pour risquer ce genre de choses.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, ce qui lui permit de refaire surface.

-Entrez !

Granger.

- Installez-vous, il faut que nous parlions.

-Bien sûr, professeur.

Elle prit place dans la chaise qui était en face de lui. Il trouvait cela bien qu'elle soit venue le voir. Ainsi, il pouvait régler le problème.

- Granger, je trouve que vous avez un comportement déplacé à mon égard et cela ne me plait pas, déclara-il très directement. Vous êtes une élève douée et je sais que vous pouvez faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intelligent.

- Une chose intelligente comme cela par exemple ? dit-t'elle

Sa voix était dangereusement sensuelle. C'est là qu'elle commença à déboutonner sa robe.

Rogue, alors, n'était plus trop lui-même et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour pouvoir se retenir. Il transpirait. Décidément, cette fille était trop…

-Je…je sais très bien ce que vous avez l'intention de faire. Je vous conseille vivement de vous arrêter sinon je vais faire retirer tellement de points à votre maison que cela restera dans les annales…

- Professeur, vous avez chaud, vous devriez boire quelque chose.

Toujours avec cette voix doucereuse qui le caressait. Il devait parler, se dit-il, ne pas la laisser en placer une. Il but une gorgée de thé puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ecoutez, jeune fille, le type Lolita ne me plaît pas du tout donc évitez de vous pavaner devant moi. J'aime les femmes, les vraies, vous comprenez? Vous devriez vous consacrer aux jeunes de votre âge. Par exemple, Harry. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec lui. Sinon si vous cherchez quelqu'un de ma trempe, tentez votre chance avec Malefoy ou avec un Zabini …

Et il continua ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il faisait. Lui, donner des conseils à une jeune fille…qui lui plaisait en plus mais on l'attendait chez lui et il avait le devoir de ne pas se laisser aller.

Soudain, il eut un mal de tête énorme et il s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Granger, qui avait eu l'air absente pendant son petit discours, revint à elle. Elle arborait un sourire presque démoniaque.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez mangé ou bu ?

En peu de temps, il fit le lien entre la question et …

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au thé ?

Elle se leva et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu t'es protégé de longues années contre des potions magiques mais tu sais, il existe des trucs moldus qui marchent très bien mon cher Rogue.

Elle retira alors de son soutien-gorge une petite boîte contenant de petits cachets qu'elle agita sous le regard du professeur qui s'était appuyé sur la table.

-Eh oui, des calmants, tu ne dois pas connaître.

Elle se glissa vers lui, tel un serpent prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus les barrières du pauvre homme s'effondraient comme un château de cartes. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, c'est-à-dire derrière son bureau, elle se posa sur ses genoux.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Abuser de moi ? dit-il d'une voix saccadée.

Le rire de Granger retentit dans toute la pièce puis elle prit un faux air offusqué.

-Moi ? Allons, Rogue, allons…Depuis quand les petites filles comme moi abusent de grands garçons comme vous.

-Je veux bien mais depuis quand les petites filles empoisonnent les grands garçons pour…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis elle caressa lentement la cuisse du professeur.

-Pour faire cela ?

Elle s'autorisa à monter plus haut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Rogue, ma foi, c'est que tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens. Les Lolitas ne te plaisent pas, dis-tu ? Tu vois, tu avais besoin d'un peu d'aide, c'est tout. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire, on va sefaire plaisir. On a déjà trop parlé, cela m'ennuie.

Elle déboutonna la robe du sorcier. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il se retrouve nu comme un ver. Elle se laissa couler sur lui, ce qui permit à Rogue de sentir les courbes du corps assez développé de la jeune femme.

Comme il ne disait rien, la jeune fille continua.

-Attends Granger…

Il la prit par les cheveux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un désir étrange mêlé de fureur s'était emparé de lui. Alors il voulut la dominer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne.

Ce sentiment était si puissant en lui que cela lui faisait presque mal. Elle avait réveillé une bête qui était dissimulé en lui et ce dernier ne céderait que s'il était pleinement satisfait

-Je veux tout contrôler, dit-il d'une voix presque bestiale.

Hermione sourit.

- Je suis ton humble servante…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione et Rogue se virent ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines. L'intensité de leur relation allait croissante. Si bien que Rogue vint à s'interroger. La fusion qu'il ressentait avec elle était trop forte et cela ébranlait ses certitudes.

Il se sentait très mal vis-à-vis de ceux qui l'attendaient. Que penserait-il de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Certes, la première fois, la jeune femme l'avait empoisonné avec je ne sais quoi mais il ne pouvait pas se poser en victime. C'était lui qui avait parlé avant le passage à l'acte et il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été sous l'effet d'un quelconque produit. Il avait agi en état de conscience. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus d'excuses car il se laissait complètement allé et parfois ne prenait plus de précautions. Un jour, ils ont failli se faire surprendre par Dumbledore mais il avait réussi à faire sortir Hermione par un passage secret à temps. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se sont séparés. Bien au contraire…

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus rien.

Pour pouvoir se remettre les idées en place, il décida de se rendre dans sa maison moldue, en pleine forêt.

Il utilisa une Portoloin qui le mena directement devant chez lui.

-------------------------

Un petit bonhomme vint à sa rencontre dès qu'il arriva. Il sauta dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

« Maman, papa est là, regarde ! », dit-il à sa mère.

Sa mère semblait dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Rogue reposa tranquillement le petit au sol et se dirigea vers la mère.

« Cardamone, je… euh…je m'excuse, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été présent », bredouilla-il.

Elle rétorqua froidement : « En effet… »

Rogue tenta de s'expliquer en disant qu'il était débordé avec tout ce qui se passait dans la communauté sorcier.

Les traits de Cardamone se radoucirent puis elle embrassa longuement son époux

« Oui, je sais avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui… », murmura-t-elle.

« Comment va le bébé ? Je n'ai même pas pris de ses nouvelles. Quel père je fais! »

Elle prit alors sa main pour la poser sur son ventre arrondi. Il sourit puis lui caressa la joue.

« Oui, il bouge, je le sens… »

Elle sourit à son tour. Cet instant lui rappela sa relation adultérine avec Hermione.

Comment avait-il pu ? Cette question le hanta pendant toute la soirée. Les regards pleins d'amour de sa femme et de son fils, qui pensaient qu'il était bon et honnête. Le bébé qui grandissait dans sa femme. Mais il ne pouvait nier son amour intense pour Hermione.

Il se devait de trouver une solution.

Il passa le reste du week-end à élaborer un plan pour parvenir à ses fins. Etrangement, il se sentait de plus en plus soulagé car la résolution du problème semblait proche.

En quittant sa maison, il promit à femme et enfant, mais également à lui-même qu'il serait meilleur père et meilleur époux.

A son arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle lui dit qu'elle était venue voir tous les jours s'il était revenu. Il la rassura mais la fin allait venir. Il devait lui dire au revoir. Elle était le sacrifice qu'il fallait faire pour que tous soient heureux.

Cette nuit-là fut la dernière nuit avec elle, la plus passionnée de toutes les nuits…

Le lendemain, elle s'en alla.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle revint. Ca y est, se dit-il, c'était le moment…

Rogue l'invita alors dans son bureau. Après qu'ils soient entrés, Rogue verrouilla la porte et jeta discrètement un sort pour insonoriser la salle.

Elle allait se jeter sur lui quand il l'installa tranquillement dans une chaise. A ce moment-là, rien ne se lisait sur le visage de Rogue. Il attendit qu'elle finisse son thé avant de prendre la parole.

« Hermione, il faut que nous arrêtions, que nous rompions »

Elle tenta de le couper mais il continua d'un ton monocorde.

« C'est malsain, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai une famille. Seul Albus le sait. Une femme et un garçon, précisément »

« Sév, (elle toussa), qu'est-ce que tu… »

Elle commençait à se sentir mal. Le poison faisait effet. Le thé…

« Non, ne dis rien, laisse-moi terminer. Je t'aime réellement. Si j'ai fais cela, c'est que je ne peux ni les quitter ni te laisser avec un autre, ce qu'il y a entre nous est trop puissant, tu comprends ? »

Elle tenta de se lever mais s'écroula sur le sol.

« Alors je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution pour que tu soies éternellement auprès de moi, éternellement mienne »

Elle fut alors prise de convulsions. De l'écume sortait de sa bouche.

Rogue se leva lentement pour aller près d'elle.

« Tu te rappelles, c'est avec le thé qu'on s'est retrouvé. Sauf que toi, tu y avais mis un produit moldu. Tu m'as toujours épaté avc ton intelligence.

Je suis là. Je sais que tu souffres mais ne t'inquiète pas. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Bientôt, tu seras à mes côtés pour toujours. Il se diffuse dans ton corps. Sois forte comme tu l'as toujours été. Ca sera fini dans quelques minutes, promis… »

Hermione eut un dernier sursaut, elle s'accrocha à Rogue et eut juste le temps de dire : « Je…je t'aimais… ». Elle mourut.

Rogue se baissa, prit sa tête dans ses bras puis l'embrassa :

« Désolé ma chérie moi je t'aime tout court »

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle se consume puis ramassa les cendres qu'il mit dans une urne.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione fut déclarée disparue. On soupçonna un enlèvement des Mangemorts pour atteindre Harry.

Le week-end, Rogue rentra chez lui. Le soir, en se couchant, il posa sa tête sur le ventre gonflée de sa femme, tout en regardant l'urne installée sur la cheminée.

Il murmura : « Je vous aime, mes chéries… ».

Maledian

Si vous pouviez laisser des ptit's reviews, cela serait très sympathque de votre part...


End file.
